The Quidditch Captain and Her Head Boy
by the.oblivious.nerd
Summary: Before the destruction of the one who called himself Lord Voldemort there was a class of ambitious students who grew up a little too quick, lived not quite enough and had their fair share of hallway duels. This is a story of a pranking pureblood witch and a intelligent muggleborn wizard. AU. James and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back after like forever... Opps. Um, I deleted my other stories because they kind of really sucked... And I was really disappointed in my writing (I made this decision way back in January as a New Years Resolution) so I figured it was time to start fresh and from then on I started on a new story. I've been taking my time and I would have to say that the prologue you are about to read is completely OOC but the majority of the story (so far) I think is pretty decent. I have no clue what so ever when I will update, I have the first 4 and a half chapters written but I don't want to fall behind so it will be time inbetween updates, but I completely actually plan on finishing this one as I already have the ending planned in my head I just have to get to it :) **

**Disclaimer: we all know it by now...**

**Chapter Dedication: my best fanfiction friend the-booky-bookworm I totally recommend reading her stuff if you are big into AU Jily :) it's awesome!**

**Now onto the Prologue!**

* * *

Originally you should not be in touch with such valuable information as to how to get to Hogwarts and such (this could potentially expose magic to Muggles) but since you have somehow obtained it you will be virtually exposed to everything magic from the point of views of to peculiar young students. One who is in fact a pureblood witch the other who is a simple muggleborn wizard. You have already encountered said students and (of course in the future) have given permission for you to indulge in their rather interesting lives. But given the circumstances, an Unbreakable Vow was cast upon this document so if you dare go to some stupid Muggle and expose magic, you will die. So if you wish to carry on let the magic take you on an adventure that's not quite right!

* * *

The little girl with red hair jumped up and hugged her parents who wore strange clothes that dragged slightly along the ground and pointed hats. If you listened closely you probably wouldn't understand what they were saying. With all that talk about Hogwarts, Bertie's Beans, Quidditch, Gryffindor and magic you would think they were fools. You would shake your head and turn away from the family and probably forget about them in a few days time but for one shy boy who carried multiple books, wore glasses and was totally lost to where Platform 9 and 3/4 was, he gobbled up the information and watched as that same little girl snuck through the magically concealed barrier to the Hogwarts train. Shocked as she seemed to disappear into thin air he gathered up his courage after the parents had left the station and silently followed her through the barrier.

* * *

My name is Evans, Lily Evans. I'm a pureblood first year (and soon to hopefully be Gryffindor) and I am the youngest of Auror Evans. (That's my dad) my older sister, Petunia is the unfortunate one being a _Squib_. She hates me, it hurts but it's something that I can't control and she needs to learn that. What else do you want to know? Oh! I love my Nimbus 1000 (I convinced my dad to shrink it so it would fit in my bag so don't tell my mom) and I plan to try out for the (Gryffindor) Quidditch team next year! My family is well known to support Muggles and muggleborns and we are pretty well set. (if you know what I mean) I have red hair and green eyes and I love pulling pranks! Dad would always visit Zonko's when he was in Hogsmeade and find me cool prank pulling materials. One of my favourites being simple Dungbombs I have a stash in my suitcase just in case! Along with my Dungbombs Dad also gave me his Invisibility cloak. He said to make sure I have fun at Hogwarts. (Merlin, I don't think you can't have fun at Hogwarts!) Lily climbed onto the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment and sat down.

She didn't know anyone yet so she sat alone. She tapped her foot excitedly and kept looking out the window to see if the train had started to move yet. Her mom and dad had told her all about the adventures they had during their time at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait. She triple checked to make sure that she had all her textbooks and supplies she needed and that her broom was still nicely shrunk in her bag.

She grinned, she was determined to get into Gryffindor, "Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry, set Gryffindor apart!" She whispered grinning. Her dad had told her that was part of the song the sorting hat sung when both him and Lily's mom was sorted into Gryffindor.

There was a light tap on the sliding glass door to the compartment that Lily sat in. She looked up to see a couple of girls standing there looking a little bit helpless.

Lily jumped up and opened the door, "Do you mind if we share this compartment?" A short girl with a round face and short hair asked.

"Oi! Come on in! There is plenty of room!" Lily exclaimed happy to have some company. Behind short haired girl was two more one with longer blonde hair and the last girl had medium length dark brown (not quite black) hair.

They introduced themselves as: Alice Prewett, Marlene Mckinnion, and Mary MacDonald. Lily knew that they would be the best of friends. When the trolley came along they all bought treats making sure to get a variety of everything since they found out that Mary was a muggleborn and had never tried any of the sweets.

"So, Marlene what House do you want to be in?" Lily asked while chewing on a peach flavoured bean.

"I don't care as long as it's not Slytherin!" She declared. "I believe in equality for all status's!" Both Lily and Alice nodded in agreement.

* * *

I am James Potter. Before my eleventh birthday I didn't know I had magic. But here I am sitting on a magic train going to a magic school called Hogwarts sitting next to two other wizards. I didn't think it was possible to walk through walls before getting onto a train. Can people that aren't like me do it too?

I'm an only child of Charlus and Dorea Potter who both don't have magic. Let's just say it was a bit of a surprise (Dad thought it was a joke at first) when I got my letter.

"Who are you?" James looked up to see that another boy with long black hair had walked into the compartment that he was sharing with the two other boys. He had sat down next to James.

"James Potter."

"Blimey! I'm Sirius Black!" He grinned and turned to the other boys sitting across from him. "How about you mates?"

The boy with blonde hair looked up from reading his textbook and James saw the faint long scar that ran down the side of his face. "I'm Remus and that's Peter." Remus nodded to the other short boy with brown hair.

"Great! You will make brilliant friends!" Sirius grinned and kicked his feet up.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Who said I wanted to be your friend?" James smirked agreeing with Remus. Sirius seemed like trouble. He didn't want to get expelled from Hogwarts. "

Oi! Who doesn't want to be my friend? I'm fabulous!"

"What's your status?" Peter asked. James frowned, what is that supposed to mean?

"How do you not know his status? He's a Black!" Remus exclaimed in disbelief.

Sirius winced, "So? Who cares if I'm a Black?"

"I care! My family doesn't want to be associated with you people!" James was really confused now. Sirius was one of the whitest people here... Why was Remus being racist?

"What's a Black?" He asked.

"My last name. Are you a muggleborn?" Sirius grumbled.

"What's that?"

"Someone who has muggle parents." Remus said showing him a wizard dictionary.

"Oh. I guess so." James said, "but what's a muggle?"

"Non-magic folk." Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus flipped the pages in his dictionary.

"Don't worry I didn't know any of this either!" Peter laughed, "your just as smart as I am."

"Great." James said sarcastically. He didn't want to be just as smart as Peter. He wanted to know everything! He wanted to be the best! And he was going to show everyone that he could do it, despite being a muggleborn.

* * *

Lily and Marlene practically dragged Alice and Mary with them off the train they were so excited. They were following the giant man with the long beard who was yelling, "Firs ears! Firs ears! Follow me!"

Lily ran ahead to the tall man who was helping first years into the boats, "Hello my name is Lily Evans!"

The tall man turned around and then looked down and smiled, "Course yer are! Look like yer mom and yer dad!" He said, "The name's Hagrid! And who are yer friends?"

Lily turned back to see that Marlene, Alice and Mary had caught up and there were four boys standing behind them. Lily introduced her friends.

"And what bout those young lads?" Hagrid asked and she shrugged.

"They aren't my mates."

"Not yet at least! My name is Sirius! That is James, Remus and Peter." The boy with longer hair grinned and jabbed his finger at each of the others.

"Well it looks like ye got a fine group of young students! All hoping for Gryffindor, eh?" Hagrid winked as he started putting them into the boats.

"Of course! Only the best for me!" Lily grinned back. She failed to notice that James seemed to be grimacing at her. Lily, Sirius, James and Marlene were put into the first boat and Alice, Peter, Remus and Mary in the second. And they were pushed (magically of course) towards Hogwarts.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you Marlene?" Marlene nodded at the over-excited witch.

"What's to be excited for? It's school and learning." Sirius yawned.

Lily's smile dropped, "That's not even half of it! There's Quidditch and Hogsmeade and Quidditch and magical pranks and good food and Quidditch!"

"Bit of a fan are you?" Sirius smirked.

"What's Quidditch? And what's Hogsmeade?" James asked.

"Your a muggleborn right?" Marlene replied.

"Oi! We've already been through this!" Sirius waved her question away but James nodded anyway.

"Quidditch is the best sport in the world! And Hogsmeade is the best place on earth!" Lily cried happily.

"Too bad we can't try out till next year and we have to wait till third year before we can go to Hogsmeade." Sirius said sighing.

"Blimey! You totally understand me!" Lily said.

"Soul mates." Marlene rolled her eyes at James.

"No. Sirius Black doesn't believe in soul mates." He huffed and closed his eyes Lily's jaw dropped.

"You're a Black?" Sirius' eyes shot open.

"Er, maybe." "

Merlin! And I thought you were a good one too!" Lily stated.

"Wait one second!" James snapped. "What is wrong with Sirius being a Black? All I've heard is 'Sirius Black this, Sirius Black that!' what is wrong with his last name? Why are you judging him before he has a chance to prove himself? He may seem kind of weird and stupid so far ("Hey I resent that" Sirius tried to interrupt) but he's not that bad!" Silence.

"And this is why we are destined to be mates!" Sirius swung his arm around James.

He shrugged, "Cool. But please do tell me what is wrong with your last name."

"Well there are different classes of wizards: pure-blood, halfblood (which actually can refer to anyone that is half of anything really) and then muggleborn (which is you not that, that is bad). Within the pure-bloods there are two categories: purists and blood-traitors -"

"Let me take it from here, Sirius." Lily interrupted. "Pure-blood purists are generally families that believe that the wizarding community shouldn't include halfblood and muggleborn wizards. They take steps to ensure that their family is kept 'pure' and not tainted by 'bad' blood. Some are so extreme that they actually go around and kill halfbloods and muggleborns like the Black Family." She looked at Sirius. "Sirius here could potentially get blasted off the family tree of the all powerful Blacks and disowned for simply associating with me. ("With you?" Sirius looked at her incredulously.) I'm what you would consider to be a blood-traitor. I'm part of the Evans Family ("Really? You don't seem like it!" Sirius rolled his eyes) although we are pure-bloods we don't think that any other status of blood is less than or bad. We fully support any friendships, marriages, interactions with any type of wizard. We don't consider ourselves to be Wizard Royalty."

"Merlin! I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for my mom marrying my dad, whose a muggleborn! I'm a half-blood and proud! You should be too James!" Marlene announced with her head held high.

Lily nodded, "Exactly! Status' don't matter!" "

Then why did you seem surprised about Sirius?" James asked eyes narrowing.

"No offence, Black but I was sort of taught that most of you were evil. Er, sorry?" Lily flushed. She hadn't expected a Black to ever be nice to her. She had fully intended on pulling lots of pranks on Slytherins. She assumed that all Black, Malfoy and Lestrange family members were rotten bad luck.

"Blimey! It's good! But seriously, your really a Evans?" "Yes!" "That's cool! My parents told me to stay away from you!" Sirius grinned,"Too late!"

"Good." Lily grinned.

* * *

James gasped when he saw how big and marvellous Hogwarts was. It was truly a giant castle! It seemed to shine bright against the moonless night sky and towered over all the students approaching. This was it. This was the building where he would spend the better part of seven years at and Merlin was he excited!

He entered the Great Hall along with the first years. It was magnificent, floating candles, a night sky ceiling, and four tables separating the houses.

He listened as the Sorting Hat sang its song about the houses. Hufflepuff, for the loyal, patient and hardworking. Ravenclaw, for those who like to learn, have wit and wish for wisdom. Slytherin for those who are cunning, resourcing and have ambition. And last be not least Gryffindor for the courageous, determined and are chivalrous.

He listened as slowly his first were called (by last name): Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Mary MacDonald, Marlene Mckinnion, Peter Pettigrew. And finally it was his turn. He took a deep breath, walked forward and sat down as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. (Keep in mind that Alice Prewett would go after him)

* * *

This is the beginning of a peculiar journey. On that results in twists and turns and unexpected consequences. One that probably doesn't make any sense. But I assure you that it will be great fun and there will be loads of magic, learning, friendships, pranks, defeat of evil, and of course Quidditch. But to keep this story interesting it has been fast forwarded to the summer before seventh year. This is where the real fun begins in a story that might not be quite right.

**R&amp;R please and thank you and I hope you stay tuned for what is to come I promise from now on each chapter will stay in one POV that's a promise **

**Till the sun stops rising, **

**the oblivious nerd**


	2. Chapter 1: Quidditch at Evans

Chapter 1: Quidditch at Evans

**This is my like third time trying to post this... I think it might work this time... I hope.**

**I liked writing this chapter because it was fun and a good introduction. It gave a bit of background and some action not that I'm giving away any spoilers or anything but it might be obvious... (Hint: the chapter title) **

**Anyway, please inform me of any way to improve my writing. Whether that's grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. I like to know. I don't have a beta reader so that doesn't help either :/ **

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, sorry to disappoint.**

**Dedicated to: the booky-bookworm for being the best fanfiction friend a girl can ask for! Go check out her story Him and Her!**

* * *

"No, absolutely not." I snapped.

"You just said you would though! Your going to miss all the fun!" Sirius complained glaring at me.

"I agreed to a game of Quidditch with you. Not with you, Marlene, Remus, Alice and Evans at Evans house!"

"What's wrong with Remus?" Sirius pulled out his innocent face.

"Nothing! It's Evans I hate!"

"But she has the best Quidditch field!" He groaned.

"So you say that about _every_ field!"

"I don't get why you hate her, mate! She's not that bad!"

"Your only saying that because she's your Captain!" I replied rolling my eyes.

"And she's fun to be around, unlike you, prat."

"I'm fun!" My eyes narrowed.

"If you were serious about attempting to be fun you would come to play Quidditch!"

"I'm not attempting anything! I'm fabulous!"

"Yes cause that's a bloody brilliant excuse to not play the best game known to wizard-kind!"

"The only game." I muttered as Sirius crossed his arms and resorted to glaring at me.

"I'm still not talking to her." I reminded him.

"Yes, because of that _stupid_ bet you made with her! You probably rigged it! Everyone knows that you just gave a dummy wand to the officials during that game!" It was true but everyone gave dummy wands to officials during Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United Quidditch games! I might've mentioned something about Puddlemere going to crush the Harpies because the Harpies are an all girls team... That didn't sit well with Evans. (Super feminist here) She had already made bets with Sirius, Remus, Marlene and Alice. But I don't have _millions_ of galleons to lose. So instead I would go on a date with her if Puddlemere lost and she would never talk to me again if the Harpies lost... The Holyhead Harpies were whooped. I think the game ended 470-120. Evans blamed Joscelind Wadcock for losing (who happens to be her Quidditch hero) she even took down her posters for a week and a half. (That's what Alice told me) she went into a depressed state apparently. I almost felt bad but the fact that she hasn't spoke to me or acknowledged my presence has been absolutely wonderful. So that night she lost her privilege to speak to me and about _450 galleons_. (It was too bad that she didn't even blink an eye at the fact that she just threw away that much money)

"Everyone gives dummy wands to them!" Was my only retort.

"So? That means your coming! You have to tell Evans that you cheated on the bet!" Sirius grinned and grabbed my arm. I was about to protest but he had already pushed me into the fireplace that was hooked up to the Floo Network.

* * *

"Black! You're here! And you brought someone! Brilliant! We have even numbers for three on three - oh." Lily looked at me and quickly glanced away. "Well you better go get changed. And each grab a Nimbus. We will meet you on the pitch. You're on Remus's team. Girls verses guys." She turned around and left the room.

At least I think it was a room. It was huge. Just like _everything_ Evans owned. Even though I have been here on a few previous occasions because Sirius drags me here for any stupid reason doesn't mean I have gotten used to the Evans Mansion. Quite the opposite.

"Oh we are screwed, mate." Sirius muttered handing me an official Puddlemere United uniform. (Naturally because Evans is such a fan she has hand made legitimate uniforms for like all the teams)

"Why? And where's Mary?" I asked stupidly.

"Blimey! Did you see what she was wearing? I think she is psychic!" He exclaimed shaking his uniform.

"What was she wearing? And Mary?" I honestly didn't look. She was glaring daggers at me. I didn't have to look at her to tell.

"A Holyhead Harpies uniform!" Sirius was white now. "She plays mean when she's angry! We don't stand a chance! We better run before she starts her _mind control!_ I think Mary's mom is really sick. Like Dragon Pox sick."

"Really? Poor, Mary! I seriously doubt she has mind control. And we will be fine it's just a coincidence." I wasn't too sure that I believed it myself but it calmed Sirius down.

* * *

Her Quidditch field was pretty amazing. The grass was the perfect shade of green. (It matched her eyes not that I care) The three goal posts on each end of the 500 feet field were solid gold and different heights, and though it didn't have heightened stands like the ones at Hogwarts that specified the different Houses, there was a wooden border almost like a tall fence that wrapped around the field. The border had staircases on the four corners and there was some room for spectators. On the ground (besides grass) there was the circle pit of sand to mark where the game would start and there were entrances to the field from the broom shed. No wonder Sirius thought it was amazing. This was in her back yard.

"Are we playing the whole field?" Sirius called to Lily as he mounted his broom and flew up.

"Obviously! I can't just magically move the goal posts!" She yelled back.

I mounted my broom and flew up beside Sirius. I wasn't that bad. Sirius always told me that I should tryout. I never did because Lily was on the team. "Well you could move them magically couldn't you?" I asked her because her family was mostly magic (or so I've heard... She could possibly have a _Squib_ sister. No one has confirmed that) they should be connected to the Ministry of Magic that would inform them that magic would be allowed because there is of age wizards living here. No one would suspect a thing.

"It's cheating." She replied stiffly looking at Sirius if he was the one who asked the question.

"Oi! Sharp-ears! We need to form a plan of attack!" Alice called grinning. I never fully understood their nicknames they gave one another. It was a Marauderette secret I had yet to reveal. I knew all of their nicknames, only Alice's actually made sense: Howler, because she is a werewolf. (That's a long story) I'm pretty sure I'm the only ones outside of Lily, Marlene and Mary (and mostly likely the professors) that knows. The rest of their nicknames are: Sharp-ears for Lily, Patches for Marlene and Pointedtooth for Mary. I honestly have no idea how they came up with them.

"Oi! Remus! Get over here!" Sirius yelled, mimicking Alice, and he pulled the end of my broom closer to himself. "So," he continued in a whisper, "Remus I want you to go Keeper, since you have the eye for detail, James and I will play Chasers since Marlene figured it would be easier it there were no Bludgers or the Snitch."

"That's hardly Quidditch then!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"You know, that's exactly what _Evans_ said." Sirius grinned.

"Oh well I'm fine with it then!" I tried to recover. Remus smirked.

"Ready boys?" Alice called out as she started to fly towards the opposite set of goal posts. She stopped about fifty feet from them a and spun around on her broom. Lily and Marlene fist-pumped one another and then met Sirius and I at center field.

"Are _you_ ready?" Remus called mimicking Alice's voice but not stopping as far out as she.

"We will give you boys the Quaffle to start, if you want." Lily said sweetly.

"No way! We don't need any head start! We will pound you to the ground!" Sirius snapped looking offended. As if we would ever get beaten by girls.

"Suit yourself. You want to play to 300 or 500 points?" Lily tossed the Quaffle back to Marlene and slightly nodded her head. Merlin, she did that purposely, she knew we would say no!

"500." I said looking straight at her.

"Good." Marlene replied and she whistled and took off with the Quaffle.

Lily was underneath us instantly, and Marlene dropped the Quaffle letting it land perfectly in her arms by the time I unfroze from shock and had my broom turned around. They were good. After years of playing one should only hope so. But I wasn't too bad myself, and having a Nimbus 150 helped (which is the latest model). We weren't quick enough, it was two on one at the posts, Lily flew straight up to Remus and as he braced himself she did a quick pass to the right and Marlene scored from up top. Just like that it was 10-0 in a span of 30 seconds. I'm sure if she really tried, Evans could have easily scored by herself. But she did (every once and a while) take the spotlight off herself and show some sportsmanship.

They fist pumped one another as they flew back to center as Remus held the Quaffle.

"Give them a chance! Or I'm going to be bored all afternoon!" Alice called as Remus through the Quaffle to me and I began to fly towards them. Lily and Marlene pulled back to 400 feet approximately and went defensive.

"Come on mate, that was our warm-up. The game is still young!" Sirius called out trying to encourage me. Not that I needed it. I drew closer to Lily and she locked eyes with me.

Out of the corner I saw Sirius slowly rising higher and I took the chance to through it high. Marlene came out of nowhere snatching it as it flew zooming past Sirius and I as he hovered mouth hanging open. Lily zigzagged around me to give support to Marlene. I sighed and went to go retrieve the Quaffle from Remus once Marlene successfully scored. Again. "And this is why I'm a Beater. I could really use a Bludger to hit them one of them out." Sirius groaned. And I nodded. And Lily wasn't even trying too hard.

The game continued on like this Sirius and I having good plays but Marlene or Lily always somehow managing to overcome and make us feel stupid. Alice even begged them to let Sirius and I take a few open shots on her to feel like she was doing something useful. So when they reach 450 points we had 50. I scored three times Sirius had scored twice. I lost count of how many time Marlene scored and Lily scored about half as much as Marlene. I could tell she didn't really care too much. If anything she was assessing Marlene and Sirius to see if they had improved on their skills. Once a captain _always_ a captain.

"Can we bench one of you?" Sirius asked as he held the Quaffle that he retrieved from Remus.

"Why? You can't handle the two of us together?" Marlene taunted.

"No. We honestly can't. Neither of us are Chasers." I said and Lily smirked.

"Good. Who do you want to bench?" Lily asked looking at Sirius.

"Marlene." He replied. And Lily's eyes narrowed.

"All right, Marlene, good flying." Lily said putting back on that sickly sweet voice. I was beginning to think that it was hiding something. My guess would be anger. Sirius should've said Lily. Sure it was Marlene scoring but Lily set her up for the majority of them. And you should never imply that another player is better than the Captain. Especially when your Captain is Lily Evans.

Sirius bent forward ready to fly and holding the Quaffle. Lily bent forward and looked prepared to win for the first time since this game started. Just as Sirius's broom started moving she kicked it into high gear and shot towards him. I seriously thought that she was going to ram him and they were going to fall. And backed behind them hovering lower, just in case. Lily tilted her broom and snatched the Quaffle in a way that sent Sirius spinning through the air and that propelled herself forward.

I was ready and came up from underneath her pushing her broom up with my back, which I don't recommend because it hurt. But it distracted her for just long enough for me to grab the Quaffle back and turn back towards Alice. I could hear her cursing Merlin from behind me. It wasn't long before she was back beside me ramming into my side slowly pushing me off course. She quickly jerked ahead and turned in front of me so the front end of my broom hit the side of her stomach. She winced a little and I almost apologized because it looked like it hurt. But I slowed down and she took possession again. Sirius went after her trying the hitting technique but she summer-salted over him and kept flying.

Even I can't deny that she is a great flyer. She didn't hesitate when she got to Remus but did a quick fake to the right and then threw the Quaffle with her left hand with surprised him. She backed up and let Sirius get possession but not for long. Once he passed center she quickly went after him pushing his broom to the boards and down the board until he was near the ground and she was able to swipe the Quaffle away. I had been flying and going defensive rather than trying to ramp her again. Now that I knew that she was able to throw left handed I braced myself for the fake that didn't come, instead she flew straight at me and turned inches from hitting my face and went around me and Remus scoring again.

The next three goals weren't as spectacular as Sirius was wiped out and it didn't take much for me to back off. Remus was facing defeat like a good friend since they scored so many times on him. He even moved out of the way as she grinned and shot the goal that won the game for the girls. 500-50.

"And that, Sirius, is why you should _never_ opt out of benching the Captain when you have the opportunity." She grinned and went to go high-five Alice and Marlene.

I flew down towards him and lent him a hand so he could get onto the ground and back to the Evans Mansion where Mrs. Evans scolded Lily and tended to Sirius personally. After magically fixing his wounds he looked and felt much better, even so Remus gave him some of his prized chocolate to feel better.

"Lily Marie Evans! How many times do I have to tell you, don't play mean!" Mrs. Evans snapped at her.

"Sorry, Mum." She said straight-faced.

"Sorry won't cut it! Apologize to Sirius!"

"Awe, Mrs. Evans! I had it coming for me, I'm the one who didn't bench the Captain when I had the chance!" Sirius mimicked Lily as she turned bright red. I loved it when she got flustered like that. It almost proved that she didn't think she was much better than the rest of us.

"That is no excuse! You could've been seriously hurt!" She cried out making him lie back down on the bed. I almost laughed at his expression. Even Lily's mum thought Lily could pulverize him and she said 'seriously' right to his face too. "And how many times do I have to tell you? It's Jane or Mum, none of this formality stuff!"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Ev - Jane."

Mrs. Evans turned to Lily, "Now take the rest of your friends to the kitchen and get them something to eat! I just can't have them starving on me!"

Lily nodded and walked out of the spare bedroom Sirius was occupying, muttering, "They are hardly all friends." I winced a little at that. And I suppose it was mainly my fault. I've done nothing but be a down right prat to her since that bet, which was back during spring break. After all that she still didn't kick me out of her house and she even lent me a uniform and a broom to play on. I'm beginning to think that this hatred rivalry thing is almost one-sided.

She led us down to the kitchen where Marlene and Alice were already eating and laughing and just having fun. Lily walked over to a set of cabinets and flicked her wand to open all of them at once, "Well? What would you like?" She looked at both of us pointing to the cabinets full of all sorts of good looking food.

Remus was just about to open his mouth when a small gasp cried out. Lily sighed and I turned around to see a house elf standing there, "Miss Lily! More company! Let me take the orders!"

* * *

After we ate and I tried not to drill Evans about the inhumane treatment of house elves and how they all should be freed and such. Sirius and I got ready to Floo back to my place.

"Sirius, dear please do spend a week or two before school starts up! It's always a pleasure, and it will give Mrs. Potter a break from the two of you troublemakers!(Marlene coughed to cover up a laugh while Lily smirked at that last comment) I don't want you thinking you should go back to Grimmauld Place." Sirius winced.

"Ma'am it's really not a problem having him over." I said being polite.

"Still, and you can come too James. It's refreshing knowing that there are more young people who don't scowl all the time." I didn't understand the reference but clearly Alice and Marlene did.

"Of course, Mrs. Evans! We need a rematch before the end of summer, eh ladies?" Sirius winked.

"Are you sure you don't have a concussion, Sirius? Because if I remember right you boys got destroyed." Alice stated in a monotone.

"Not that you did anything." Remus countered.

"At least she can save the Quaffle from going in." Lily retorted.

"All right, all right. No arguing." Mrs. Evans waved her hands in dismissal as she left the room.

Sirius and Remus said their good-byes and took the powder and left. As I was taking mine from the bowl that Lily held I heard her mutter, "People change, Potter. Keep an open mind. And maybe tryout for the team this year. You aren't half bad." I nodded then through down my powder and took a hard fall onto the floor in my house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and want to tell me! I love any ideas or predictions you guys have!**

**Till Voldemort returns,**

**the oblivious nerd**


	3. Chp 2: Unexpected News of Various Kinds

Chapter 2: Unexpected News of Various Kinds

**Haha oops... No I'm not dead. I just procrastinate real good? Sorry. I won't be surprised if this gets no reviews. Or likes or whatever. It's progress right? The effort that counts?**

**Disclaimer: not JK sorry.**

**So I do actually have more written... So I can post. But I dunno when that's gonna happen Junior year is killing me some days. Anyway enjoy.**

Sirius,

I must apologize in advance, if my dear mother was not so persistent I wouldn't even be bothering to write to you at all. But due to the fact that she is in fact rather bothersome I am writings to you on her behalf. She most definitely insists that you (and unfortunately Potter) must stay for the last two weeks of summer vacation. But rest assured that if you or Potter decline, myself and the fellow Marauderettes will not take it personally. Of course we do not mind if you do in fact take up our most honoured invitation since you are most definitely welcome at our humbled home but please (if possible) refrain from letting Potter come along as he and I are not on speaking terms at the moment. Although I am head over heels in love with him, he refuses to see my vast improvement maturity wise. (If you do show him this letter please make that last part disappear because even if he saw it in writing I do not doubt that he wouldn't believe it. If he does see it, I wish personally make sure that you get a Marauderette punishment) Once again I must insist that you come for my beloved mother has great plans while you stay. If I don't receive a letter stating otherwise I will be inclined to meet you (and possibly Potter) in our living room at noon sharp on Monday.

Yours Most Truly,

_Lily Evans_

I grinned, satisfied that I said what I wanted I tied the letter to my owl, Castor, and strokes his pure white feathers. He was a _Snowy Owl._ I winced slightly seeing as everything I owned seemed to reek of wealth. Right down to the owls we used as messengers. Sure it only cost 20 galleons for a Snowy Owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium but they were the most expensive and most rare owls they owned and of course the most effective. Nothing but the best for the Evans. No wonder Petunia hated me. Here I was living out her dream, while she was stuck in Muggle London trying to make a living because she refused to have anything to do with magic. That includes our wealth. I suppose it was partly our fault, thinking she might have magic for her to never receive a Hogwarts letter... But still. She could _escape_ the oncoming war. She could leave and never have to worry about magic again. I'm stuck in the middle of it all.

I opened Castor's cage, "Go find Sirius, Sirius Black." I whispered stroking his feathers one last time. Part of me hoped that Sirius would say no. But the bigger part of me longed for both James and Sirius to land in the main living room covered in soot. I really wanted James to apologize. Say that he was wrong. That he wants to be _friends_ at least. And I want the chance to show he that I'm not some arrogant prat, who believes she owns Hogwarts because she's a pureblood, who just hexes and torments Slytherins for the fun of it, that I do care about others. Because I do, I always have, but fun has always had a bigger role in my life. Until I was given a top-secret opportunity to make a change, to become part of something bigger. (Not that I'm going to tell you what it is, you could be potentially brainwashed by Voldemort) I turned away from my window and looked around my room. I don't want to receive a letter before they get here. It's official.

Just my luck the next morning an unfamiliar owl flew through our window. "I'm sorry Mum, I did try." I looked down the table at her.

"Whatever are you talking about? These are your _Hogwarts_ _letters!"_ She squealed delighted. Alice and Marlene jumped up and ran down to the owl.

"Oh I hope I got Head Girl!" Alice cried grabbing both her letter along with mine handing it to me.

"I'm sure you did, Howler! No one deserves it more than you!" I said as she sat back down. Alice had been the Prefect for Gryffindor along with James. She was the _perfect candidate_ for Head Girl. Good grades, polite, (as a Marauderette could get) helpful, and she was Prefect! I couldn't honestly think of any other person that Dumbledore would trust with that much responsibility.

"Yeah! You will get even more responsibility and you can make sure we don't get in trouble when we secretly go to Hogsmeade!" Marlene grinned.

"Girls! Isn't that abusing the title just a little?" My dad spoke up winking.

"Dad we go for a good cause! You can't have a Gryffindor party without sweets!" I said grinning back at him. "And it's not like we get in trouble anyway, we have the _invisibility_ cloak!"

"I can see that you are getting your priorities straight." My mum grumbled.

"Definitely! It is our last year to reek havoc on the place! We can't just let the Marauderette name be forgotten too easily!" I proclaimed.

"Brilliant! As we've sorted that out I wish to have a half decent moment in the spotlight before I go and have a panic attack and need to talk to Frank." Alice said holding up her unopened letter.

"Take it away Alice dear, we will open our second then third." Marlene pointed to herself then me, going last.

"Why do I have to go last?" I whined.

"Lily, dear we all know that you are most likely Captain. They just can't take that away. So therefore, being _least_ exciting you will go last." Mum said smiling sneakily.

"Lily shut up, will you?" Alice snapped laughing at my sour face. And she slowly began opening her Hogwarts letter. I swear she sat there for an hour drawing out that 'moment' she wished for. Ever so delicately she unrolled it and began to read aloud, "Dear, Miss. Prewett, We are pleased to inform you that you will be able to resume previously schooling for your seventh year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of the supplies you will need for this year. Term begins on September 1st. Yours truly, Minerva Mcgonagall." I looked over at Alice who was trying not to cry.

"Hey, it's ok! We will annoy the Head Girl so much this year to make up for it! We will use all our best pranks! She doesn't deserve it near as much as you! She's just a bloody prat who probably got her parents to bribe Dumbledore." I said encouragingly.

Alice smiled mischievously. "Yeah, we will give her one tough year."

"Yes we can bring back the Dungbombs under the bed, and good old classic hexes!" Marlene claimed rubbing her hands together thinking.

"Girls, you have to show the Head Girl some respect, unless of course she is a super-purist then be my guest!" My dad said sternly.

"Why don't you go visit Frank?" I suggested, "I'm sure he would love to think up pranks with you." Alice's face lit up and she nodded.

"That's a brilliant idea! And I haven't seen him in like three days!" She cried standing up and grabbing her stuff. Marlene rolled her eyes at me we knew very well what would happen between the two and it _wouldn't_ be prank planning.

As soon as she left the room, I slowly grinned and held up my envelope, "I've got to see if I have been given the honour of Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year." My mum, dad and

Marlene all rolled their eyes.

"Wait, let me open mine first." Marlene interrupted, "There's not going to be anything spectacular about it."

I nodded, "All right, since I have _upmost_ patience today, look at that! Doesn't that just spell maturity?"

Mum sighed, "Whatever makes your day, darling."

I winked at her and turned as Marlene read her letter. She was right nothing special. It actually stated the exact same thing Alice's letter did but with Marlene's instead. "Well Patches, do I have your informed permission to take a glorious moment to open my Hogwarts letter?" I asked superficially sweet.

"But of course, dear Sharp-ears, I wish you the best of luck in successfully opening the envelope." She replied.

I stuck my tongue out. "Oh, looks like we are back at step one on the maturity scale, Lily." Dad teased me as my face went bright red.

"You know the scale only comes into play when James is around, otherwise I would be a downright prat all the time." And I ripped open my letter with no effort and began reading,

"Dear Miss. Evans, we are pleased to inform you..." My mouth dropped and the letter fell from my hand to the floor as I stared at it in disbelief. "No..."

"What? What is it?" Marlene scrambled out of her chair onto the floor desperate to read my letter.

"You do realize we are wizards right? You can _Accio_ it." Mum stated nonchalantly at Marlene while glancing worriedly at me, "Darling, Dumbledore knows what's best for you, and if he thinks removing you from the captain position is the best then you need to accept it." She said gently as I shook my head the whole time.

"No, no, no - it's - that's," I couldn't believe it.

"No _sodding_ way! Your Head Girl _and_ Quidditch Captain!" Marlene shrieked. "At least we know the bloody prat didn't get her parents to bribe Dumbledore." She mimicked me.

"Oh Lily! Sweetheart! We are so proud!" Mum squealed as Dad nodded his head with the biggest grin on his face.

"Well Marlene, once you break it to Alice and Mary we will start planning our revenge for Alice. The best pranks it the book, right?" Dad grinned at Marlene mischievously.

"Of course you will be the perfect replacement for Sharp-ears as she's clearly gone to the_ enemy._"

I paled, "But - I - Alice - what?" I got up emotionlessly and walked out of the dining area and into a room with a couch and laid into it. Me Head Girl? What is Dumbledore thinking? And no doubt James is Head Boy. I hope. He isn't going to like that. When did I become so responsible that I was trusted to handle it?

I don't honestly know how long I sat there, _reevaluating_ my life. At some point Marlene sat down next to me and handed the - my Head Girl badge and gave me a shoulder shove and stood up. It seemed like a cruel joke really, Alice worked so freaking hard for that and all I did was sit around, pull pranks and hex Slytherins till the beginning of sixth year. Why did I deserve it? What have I done?

Whoosh! I looked down to the fireplace and saw Sirius groaning and rubbing his head as he got up holding his suitcase. I frowned, "Is it Monday, already?"

_"What?"_ He muttered.

"Merlin! I've wasted so much time and Alice! I've gotta apologize and what happened?" I scrambled up to see Sirius wearing a confused look.

"Easy there Captain! It's still Friday. It's only noon." He said looking at me strangely.

I sighed, "Oh, good... Why are you here?"

"You invited me."

"For Monday..." Sirius reddened a bit not enough to lower his manly appearance he claimed to have.

"I figured that since the Potters were a bit thrilled to know that I was spending sometime here instead of there I would come early, you know." He muttered.

"Sirius! You could've told me! I was a freaking _prat_ in my letter!" I cried waving my hands frantically (one of which still, unfortunately held the badge) trying to create emphasis.

"Nah, it's fine... Well it hurt a bit and James apologized. But it's not their fault. They do, do their best. And I'm a handful." He sighed.

"It's more like a dozen handfuls, but I see you point." I winked.

"Anyway, what do you have there?" He nodded his head towards my right hand that held the badge.

I looked at it, "See for yourself." And tossed it to him sitting back down and rubbing my eyes.

"So you're pulling a prank on Alice." He prompted.

I winced, "No."

"Mary?"

"Not quite."

"Marlene?" His voice rose a little, I could tell that he didn't really believe that Marlene was Head Girl.

"No."

"Some random bird who Alice is currently smuggling into your basement?"

"No, Alice is over at Frank's." Probably bawling her eyes out...

"I give up. Whose is it?" He tossed it back to me and I rolled it in my hands.

"It's... Mine." I said finally letting the full realization that I was Head Girl. I want about to give it up. I rightfully earned it... Merlin knows how. And Lily Evans is not a quitter.

"No really," Sirius said in between laughs.

"I'm being serious!" I snapped.

"Yeah just as Sirius as I am!" He continued to laugh, he fell over.

My face heated up and I stormed back to the dining area to my seat where I left my Hogwarts letter and snatched it up as my dad passed by, "Lily? Are you ok?"

"Sirius is early and is laughing at me because he doesn't believe that I'm Head Girl." I growled stomping past him. I shoved the letter into his face, "Read it!"

Sirius stopped laughing, almost like he froze at the sound of my tone, eying me carefully he opened it up and read the letter his eyes widening as he read. "Evans, _er_ sorry. I didn't really think you weren't joking." He practically whispered handing the letter back to me. "No hard feelings?" He asked feebly.

I unclenched my jaw and nodded. "I'm just sick of people thinking that I'm not capable of handling it. Or that I'm not responsible. You know? Because being Quidditch Captain since fourth year is just a walk in the park." He nodded. "Anyway, yeah no hard feelings. Especially since I'm going to use the footage that I got of kicking your butt at Quidditch to the rest of the team as a warning." I grinned a little.

"Wait, what? You got _footage_?" Sirius paled.

"Just wizard pictures. But they will do just fine."

"You, you! You _planned_ that!" He accused me.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe those hidden cameras have always been there." I said. Which was completely true.

Sirius frowned, "Well I guess I did have it coming..."

"What the fact that I kick your butt in Quidditch and got pictures or the fact that I'm up using those pictures as blackmail and lessons for the rest of our team?"

"Both, either, none. Whatever floats your boat," he muttered.

"Brilliant! Now let's go play some Exploding Snap! Go get Marlene!" I yelled as I ran to my room to get my lucky deck.

It turns out Alice was thrilled that I got Head Girl. After that initial shock wore off. I had shown her the letter and the badge and she hit me with a few sparks of her wand and said,

"You will make an... interesting, Head Girl." And gave me an awkward hug. I apologized a few times and I didn't complain when she sparked me, but I think she still was a little disappointed but understood (I think she thought it was partly because of her furry little problem) why Dumbledore gave me the position. She said later that now we could have all the brilliant parties up in the Heads dorms. The ones that she and James would've never agreed to do. "You could just promise not to talk to him this year, of say you won't ever ask him out or anything! He's bound to agree to a few exclusive parties!" She exclaimed. I had winced at that. It's not like he will ever talk to me outside of Head duties anyway... I hadn't been planning on asking him out this year either. But I nodded and laughed along anyway mostly to make her feel better. Marlene and Sirius were happy too.

A few days had passed since Sirius arrived and everything was good until Marlene made a rather interesting announcement. We were outside just tossing the Quaffle around, "What time is it Sharp-ears?" Marlene called at me, tossing it to Alice.

I shrugged, "I dunno, about one-thirty? Why?"

Alice checked her watch, "Patches, it's one-forty-seven!" She yelled and threw it hard to Sirius.

"What?" She shrieked and drove her broomstick into a dive just as Sirius was throwing the Quaffle to her.

"Oi! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" He snapped annoyed.

"_Imgoingtobelate_!" She yelled running into my house.

I glanced at the flying Quaffle, "_Accio_, Quaffle." I caught it and flew over to Sirius, "what did she say?"

"No clue, let's go find out!"

The three of us raced after Marlene and into my house and up the stairs to the room that she was currently occupying. Her door was closed. "Can we come in?" Alice said through the door.

"Yes! But not Sirius, I'm changing." She called back.

I frowned, "Why?" And walked in, Alice followed.

She was in her closet looking at her full sized mirror. She wore a blue dress that was strapless. It had a ruffled edge on the bottom and hugged her almost non-existent curves. Her hair she pulled back into a loose bun and curled the edges that framed her face. She even wore a little_ mascara_. "Do I look ok?"

Neither Alice or I responded. What did she forget to tell us about? It must be very important for her to magically get ready and wear some makeup! She grinned. "Patches! You look amazing!" Alice cried out. "Where are you going?" I nodded in agreement.

She walked out of her room and past Sirius whose mouth dropped open just a bit. I don't think she or Alice noticed... "I have a date."

"Marlene! Why didn't you say something?" I gasped. It wasn't uncommon for one of us (including Mary) to tell the rest that we had a date. Normally we would dress Alice up for dates to Hogsmeade with Frank but since he graduated this summer that won't be happening anymore. It had been a while since I've bothered to go on a date, and Marlene rarely went on them. So this was a big deal.

"Well I wasn't sure if you guys would like the guy..." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Who is it?"

"Amos _Diggory_."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius start fake gagging silently. My eyes narrowed a little.

"Darling! As long as he treats you well! If he doesn't Lily, Mary and I will come get him!" Alice said smiling.

"Ok! I will see you all later! Don't have too much fun without me!" She said and took some Floo powder and headed to the fireplace and waved.

As soon as she's as gone Alice and I spun on Sirius, "What is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Oi! She's going out with a _prick_! Diggory is a lady's man!" Sirius said.

"And why do you care, Black?" Alice retorted. "It's not like you care! Why would you?"

"She's my friend!" He yelled.

"So? Howler and I am your friends and we've both gone out with crappy boys but you didn't care." I snapped annoyed.

"Marlene's different, it's Diggory she's going out with!"

"I went out with Diggory, once!" Alice said.

It suddenly dawned on me what was wrong, "You _fancy_ her!"

"What? No! Why would you think that?" His face reddened.

"Blimey! You do to! The all powerful, too good to fancy a girl, Sirius Black has a crush on the one and only Marlene Mckinnion!" I announced real loudly. Alice grinned. As I opened my mouth to say some more embarrassing stuff Sirius _silencio'd_ me and I shot a stinging jinx at him silently.

His face swelled up and Alice laughed, "Better take off the charm before she gets more creative!" Sirius narrowed his eyes that were slowly swelling shut and muttered the counter curse.

"Why thank you, my friend. Now those welts of yours will look better in time. Let's hope, or Marlene will never even dare to go in public with you!" I declared.

"I think we should help, Black over hear out." Alice smiled rubbing her hands together.

"No! It's ooaak! I wonth silthence Lilee ether again!" Sirius shook his head and I laughed his mouth and tongue were at least four sizes too big which impaired his speech.

"Yes I agree! If he ever wants to stand a chance with Marlene we are going to need to give him some pronunciation lessons." I winked at him. He slowly backed up but I was too quick and I jumped on him. "Alice get a chair and rope while I've got him."

"_Accio_ chair! _Accio_ rope!" She swirled her wand and they came flying in the room. We tied him up.

"Now, mate tell us your brilliant plan!" I looked at Howler expectantly.

"Well obviously we have to make Marlene jealous." She began, "and since Mary won't. I think we should use you Lil -"

"No, no way!" I shook my head.

"Why, not Lilee?" Sirius asked.

"Because..." I whined.

"Does this have to do with a certain James Potter? I already have that worked out too! My plan will work two ways." Alice said mischievously.

"Are you sure?" Sirius looked at me, "because I really don't want to do that."

"Relax, I've mastered the disillusionment charm. I've specialized it so it only looks like we are kissing but not actually instead of making us blend in." I rolled my eyes.

Alice nodded along with me, "This plan is flawless!" She stood up and took a bow.

I got up as well and stretched, "Lily! Petunia is coming for dinner along with Vernon." My mom poked her head into the room. I paled, "Alice dear, would you mind spending supper over at the Longbottom's place?"

"Of course, Mrs. Evans! I don't want to be a bother on a family night." She nodded looking relieved and _accio'd_ a pen and paper to owl Frank.

"Good, and Lily you better let Sirius know... Everything." I nodded and my mom left.

I sat back down, "Merlin!" I rubbed my eyes. Petunia is the last person I want to see his summer vacation.

"So Petunia..." Sirius promoted.

"Right, so she's my sister." I said. "She's a _Squibb_ and you can't let anyone know that she exists. My parents changed a few things up so I am technically 'living her life' so to speak. Everyone thought Petunia would have magic, being an Evans and all, but she didn't. My parents were disappointed and ashamed so they changed up some memories. They ultimately made me into Petunia." I winced. I really hated that. "They warped some memories so that I could keep my name, and still be me, so to speak but no one knows that Petunia exists... Anymore."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Oi! And Petunia is coming for supper?"

I sighed, "Unfortunately."

"Don't forget to mention that she hates you, and anyone associated with you!" Alice called out.

"Thanks for the reminder, Howler!" I said sarcastically.

"Love you!" She replied cheekily.

"So she's going to hate me..." Sirius said. I nodded, "well I can add her name to my ever growing list of haters, who knows, my charm may be too much for her!"

"I doubt it... Wait till you meet her boyfriend." I faked gagged. "His nickname is Vermin."

"Oh brilliant." He muttered. "It's too late for me to leave?"

"Yes, now that you know we have to keep you here locked up in the basement until you swear secrecy to my family." I said with a straight face.

Alice laughed. "Frank agreed that it's for the best."

"What did you say?" I asked. Frank doesn't know the secret.

"That you're in a bad mood." She grinned and flopped back down on the red and golden couch.

I scowled, "I wasn't ten minutes ago."

"Darn those stupid mood swings, hey?" Alice grinned. "Make sure you dress real, fancy, muggle-like to show off your wealth and superiority." I nodded, but secretly I didn't want to. I just wanted a sister who would accept me for who I am and not try to make me jealous of her. Not that she's doing a good job, she's dating a whale.

"Should I dress up too?" Sirius asked.

"If you want to." I shrugged beginning to dislike this conversation.

"And you could act like her super hot boyfriend!" Alice squealed. I groaned. "Oi! Sharp-ears it would be good practice for this upcoming year!"

"Fine." I said seriously dreading the evening to come.

Alice helped to dress me up. She did my hair and makeup. I wore a green dress that had spaghetti straps, my whole back was bare as the dress straps looped at my neck. It held snug against my waste and slowly flared out as it reached my toes. The back of the dress closed right above my waste and there was a piece of fabric that looped around to the front and tied down flat. My hair was done in soft curls that framed my face and I topped the outfit off with a pair of simple black flats that I knew I would be able to walk in.

Sirius wore a black tuxedo and Alice made him wear a tie that was the same shade as my dress. (where she got it I have no idea) His hair was combed... That's about it. Alice also made us pose together, saying that it wasn't often I dressed up for fun. (Not completely true) and when we got the pictures I glanced at myself twirling and laughing with Sirius for a minute before she snatched the dozen or so back. "What was that for?" I glared.

"We could send them to Marlene and James!" She squealed. "Sirius you write a letter to James and tell him whatever and attach the picture to it!" She shuffled through the pictures and grabbed the one that I was looking at. "Here's the best one!" And she threw parchment at Sirius and sat him down at a desk. "Say that you two are becoming very close mates!" She demanded.

"Brilliant, but why would I send a letter to Marlene? She practically lives here anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"Merlin! You could just hand her one," She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Now I'm leaving! You two have fun with Petunia and Vermin." Alice waved and Floo'd out of the room to go meet Frank.

I looked back at Sirius. "I'm beginning to regret asking for your guy's help." He sighed stared at the blank parchment.

"What could possibly go wrong? We are Marauderettes!" I mimicked Alice. "But yeah, I'm beginning to agree with you. I didn't want this. If anything I was almost ready to give up."

"Blimey, Lily! Don't you dare!" Sirius stood up, "James is the stupid one. He is the one who thinks he's all high and mighty but he doesn't see that you stick up for him and the rest of the muggleborns. He doesn't see your good side that should be as clear as day. So if anything it's not a loss for you it's his loss." He insisted.

"Thanks, but aren't you supposed to be his friend? You little backstabber." I grinned a little.

"He's a prat. And not around so I can say what I want!" I laughed and the door bell rang. Sirius jumped. "What was that?"

"Petunia ringing the door bell. You live with the Potters and you still jump at it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone just walks in. No knocking or doorbell ringing involved."

We got up to go greet Petunia and Vermin. As Alice guessed, both Petunia and Vermin overdressed. But Sirius and I looked better. Petunia wore a light pink dress with three quarter length sleeves that were poofed out on the shoulder. It looked ridiculous. Vermin also wore a tux but not nearly as good as Sirius and Vermin didn't have a _matching_ tie. Petunia's eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed it and I grinned just a smidgen. Lily one, Petunia zero.

"Petunia dear!" My mom exclaimed a little over dramatically. "How have you been?" She embraced her. Petunia didn't return the favour. I almost didn't blame her.

"We have been well, but we have important news." She stated rather stiffly. I glanced on her hands and sure enough a diamond ring seemed to be placed almost delicately around her ring finger. I glowered. I had hopes previously that she wouldn't come to her senses and ditched the whale when she had the chance. Obviously not. I quickly grabbed Sirius' hand and shot him a look, we are practicing right? Mom noticed this as Dad wrapped his arm around and led Petunia to the dining room. I'll explain later, I mouthed at her, she nodded.

As we sat down around the table our food magically started to appear, which was normal for us. Petunia glared like never before as Vermin watched the table with one eyebrow raised. This was normal. Vermin knew we were 'freaks'.

I cleared my throat, "Um, Petunia I don't think you've had the opportunity to be introduced to my fine friend," I gestured to Sirius. She shook her head tightly. "Sirius Black. Heir to the House of Black, son of Orion and Walburga Black, elder brother of Regulus, status: _pureblood_." I announced emphasizing Sirius' supposed importance. He grinned and tipped an imaginary hat towards Petunia. Of course Sirius was disowned, so he technically he isn't the heir, or is he related to any Blacks. But she doesn't need to know that.

"Absolutely wonderful." She hissed through a smile.

"Anyway, how is the job going, Vernon?" My dad asked faking interest.

"Well..." Vermin began and I looked at Sirius and rolled my eyes and dug into my food so I wouldn't have to listen.

"Well that sounds like a very _important_ Muggle job," Sirius said lightheartedly. I grinned.

"It is. Grunnings manufactures the best drills in all of England! Without my direction we would still be in the _dark ages_!" Vermin insisted.

"I'm sure we would've stepped in and helped if your _marvellous_ company didn't exist." I replied sarcastically.

"Lily!" My mum glared at me. "Vernon I'm sure you do a great service to your people. But I do wish to hear your news, Petunia!"

I looked over at Petunia to see her not even paying attention to the conversation, but instead watching Vernon as he talked about his brilliant company and how amazing he was. I shuddered; how, she thought that she could compete with Vermin the over-weight, red faced, whale of a man, is beyond me.

I long for the days when we would run through the woods, along the riverbanks and across the fields without a care in the world. The days where it was Petunia and Lily and we never fought. I wish she would just see that I haven't changed, that I still am me and I want to be her friend. It won't happen. Petunia is (unfortunately) an Evans and that makes us notoriously stubborn.

"Oh, of course!" Petunia smiled wickedly. "As of a few months ago, Vernon and I are engaged!"

Mum squealed and clapped her hands, "Oh Petunia! We are going to absolutely have a traditional magical wedding!" My eyes widened and I looked at Sirius and he chuckled at me.

"No."

"We will have to keep it a secret because no one knows - what?" Mum realized what Petunia had said.

"I'm not having a... _magical_ wedding." She hesitated on 'magical' I didn't blame her. Having to keep it a secret: because your not actually supposed to exist is a bit of a slap in the face.

"But, but, why?"

"Jane, let it go. Petunia's all grown up. And it wouldn't be fair to force her into something she doesn't want to do." My dad spoke up.

"Thank you!" Petunia exclaimed in relief.

"I still expect to be invited, though." He glared a little.

Petunia nodded her head, "That's why I was wishing to tell you in the first place."

"And Lily gets to be a bridesmaid." I spat out the mashed potatoes that I had just put in my mouth.

"What? No!" Both of us yelled at once

"Wait! You don't even want your own sister to be your bridesmaid?" I turned on Petunia.

"You're the one you doesn't want to be one!" She snapped, "What happened to all that tradition crap?"

"Oh, so it's my fault? I was the one thinking ahead! 'Oh Lily's a _freak_! I can't have a _freak_ screwing with the minds of normal, boring friends!' I was trying to avoid that!"

"Well you would! You would be all high and mighty and on top of the world because everything you do is perfect!"

"How dare you! You're the one you left! You're the one who doesn't care!"

"I left? What about you? You dirty, rotten, trickster! You don't give a crap about the fact that you leave for 10 months of the year to go _party_ and _drink_ while _failing_ all of your classes because you think you are so much fricking better than the rest of the fricking world! You hide the fact that you have someone normal as a sister!"

"That is ENOUGH!" My father bellowed. "Lily will not be a bridesmaid but will be able to bring one guest, Petunia you will keep us informed about the wedding plans, and both you and Vernon are best to leave. Missy, will package up some chocolate cheesecake for you to take."

Petunia got up and took a flabbergasted Vernon with her, "we will not need any cheesecake and wish to be dismissed." And walked out after my dad nodded.

"Goodnight, dear." Mum called out behind her.

I turned to Sirius who had no amusement left in his eyes, "Well, what did you think?"

"That was almost as bad as my 'precious House of Black'," he mimicked me, "but seriously put your wand away, I'm scared your going to hex me."

I looked down to see my hand tightly clutched around my wand. I placed it onto the table and sighed. "Well since you practically know me inside and out now, what do you want to do?

"I don't care... Send James that letter?" He grinned mischievously.

I nodded and looked at the house elf, "Missy, that was delicious!"

"Only the best for the Mistress!" She squeaked.

"I'm leaving and we'll be around." I announced to my parents who were whispering to one another.

My dad nodded. "Don't get into too much trouble, young lady." I winced. I was always in trouble when he called me that.

I practically dragged Sirius from the dining room, "Shouldn't I have requested to be dismissed?"

"Nah. We really only do it when we have guests. Despite traditions they know I don't really care." _Everything you do is perfect. You think you're all high and mighty. You dirty, rotten trickster. _

"Merlin, she's crazier than you are." Sirius groaned and flopped onto a couch.

I glared at him, "When did you become a Legilimens?"

"I didn't but I'm not stupid. If you weren't thinking about it, we would be playing Quidditch, writing a stupid letter to James, or setting up pranks for when Alice and Marlene get back."

"Oh." There was nothing else to say.

"You know what? The annual Diagon Alley trip should be arranged! We all could go together!" Sirius jumped up.

"All?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! Normally the Marauderettes all go, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, because Mary normally spends the summer with her family. So it's like our catch-up day."

"Yeah and normally my mates and I go, so we should all go together!"

"I don't know."

"Alice is the one with the plan, remember, but no one said it had to be torture the whole time."

"I never thought that you thought hanging out with Lily Evans, your Quidditch Captain, was actually _torture_ wrapped in pretty packaging."

Sirius paled a little, probably thinking about the game a few weeks ago, "I never said you were torture."

"Blimey, nice save!" I grinned.

"Anyway, I think it would be fun."

"Alright, fine. Let's write."

**Like it, Hate it? Tell me about it in you reviews. Sorry for the crappy editing fanfiction is being slow and not working properly for me. Karma for not updating probably. The extra spacing is because the line button wasn't working and I didn't want to punch in a thousand mini stars every line break. **

**Till the next time I remember to update,**

**The oblivious nerd**


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley with the Enemy

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley with the Enemy

**Hey so I updated lol. Hahaha I love writing this and I have it all planned out and there's a lot more later on that I want to get to and it's just hard because I hardly have time to begin with. Argh. Sorry. And I apologize in advance if the editing sucks or something, it's honestly an outrageous hour right now. And sleep is calling to me. **

**DISCLAIMER: not Rowling sorry.**

_James Potter_

_Oi, mate. Instead of Diagon Alley with just us guys this year, the Marauderettes are coming. And we, _

_unfortunately, are in no position to disagree. Remember, that Quidditch game we lost? So did they. And _

_they've got footage. Let's call it blackmail. As of right now (as I am writing this) Prewett is standing over _

_my shoulder watching me, suspicious bird she is. So we will come by your house last, mainly because it's _

_closer to the Alley. Oh and I attached a picture of Evans and I goofing around. Show it to your parents. I _

_want to know their reaction to moving pictures. And tell them that Evans is my girlfriend. Just to make it _

_interesting. We will be at your house tomorrow, noonish. _

_Your only awesome friend._

_The Sirius Black_

I rolled my eyes at the letter. As I threw it on my dresser top and took a look at the picture of Evans and

him. They were smiling and twirling and looking like they were having fun. My stomach flopped and I

winced at it. I'm fine, it's all good. They are just faking it.

_Tell them that Evans is my girlfriend... _

It's all good. Sirius must have a better taste. It's just a joke.

I smiled a bit and ran downstairs.

"Mum, Sirius sent me a letter with a picture of him and his _girlfriend_!" I called out as I jogged into the kitchen.

"Oh! Let me see the poor girl! What did he do? Bribe her?" My mum asked snatching the picture from my hands. "And it moves too! Oh this is just brilliant! She is so pretty! It's no wonder Sirius fancies her!"

I forced a smile and nodded. It's just a joke. I don't even care. Why would I? I hate her. I don't talk to her.

"Is she like you guys?" Mum looked at me.

"Yes, she's a witch."

"What's her name?"

"Ev - Lily."

"Why does her name sound familiar? Have you boys mentioned her before?"

"No Mum." Not Lily. We've only talked about Evans. How self-centred, rude, inconsiderate, and annoying

she can be. Not a sweet, pretty, poor girl that must have been bribed to go out with Sirius. "And tomorrow

I'm going to Diagon Alley with my mates and some... girls." I couldn't really call them Marauderettes. Not

now. Mum knows about Evans.

"Oh? Which girls? Are you _dating_ any of them?" My mum raised an eyebrow.

"No. It's Lily, Marlene, Mary and Alice." She wouldn't have any idea who they really are because I stick to

last names when complaining.

"Do you fancy any of them?"

"No, mum." I hate one, and sometimes tolerate the other three.

"Shame."

"Yes, a_ real big_ problem. What's for dinner?"

11:56. I sat in my living room watching the clock and the fireplace. Sirius had some serious explaining to

do. I wasn't actually excited. I didn't know what I was supposed to wear, if I should wear some robes like I

was sure Evans and McKinnon would or if I should wear muggle clothes like I normally do.

I wore jeans. Better to look like a _muggle_ than Evans. Why would he even invite them anyway? It's August

31! My last day of freedom until I'm stuck in the same blasted Commons room with them for another 10

months.

I rolled my Head Boy badge around in my hand. Glancing at the clock again: 11:58. There's a chance they

will forget. Go without me. That might be better.

Mum sat down beside me. "It's your last year."

I looked at her. "Yeah."

"Will you ever come back? Or just move on? Find a pretty, sweet little witch?" She whispered.

"Mum. Course I will come back!" I need to protect you from _dark magic._

"I just wasn't sure, since Sirius seems to be settling down." She seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I

feel bad wanting him to leave! He's not coming back now that he has that pretty red-head!"

"Mum! It's fine he's coming today! Any minute now!" I turned back to the clock. 12:01.

Come on Sirius!

Whoosh. "Blimey, that hurt." I looked down to see Sirius groaning.

"See, look Mum!" I pointed at him. "I told you he'd come."

"What did I do?" Sirius' looked between Mum and I as she got up to give him a hug and say something

probably apologizing or something.

"Ever since I told her that you got a _girlfriend_, she's been fretting." I glared.

"Oh." He smiled. Wait, why did he smile? Shouldn't he be telling her that it's just a joke?

Whoosh. Remus and then Peter were on the floor shaking themselves off.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Potter!" Remus announced giving her a hug. Peter grinned.

Whoosh. Marlene, then Alice, then Mary and then Lily all appeared and dusted themselves off introducing

themselves.

"Lily! Darling I've heard _all_ about you!" Mum gushed and Evans winced. Did she think it was all the bad

stuff? "You being Sirius' girlfriend and all and you are much prettier than you looked in that picture! You

make sure he treats you well!" Lily nodded.

Marlene, Mary and Peter looked confused. I guess they weren't in on the prank. I waited for Evans to tell

my Mum that it was indeed a prank... It never came.

"We will make. Sure to bring James home at a decent hour, Mrs. Potter." Lily said sugary sweetly and

flashed a smile, that made me wince a bit. She was a good actress.

"_Darling_, I trust you and long as you're there keeping the boys in line." Mum smiled back. Evans had my

Mum wrapped around her finger... This isn't good.

"We better go," I rushed, "we don't want to run out of shopping time."

"Are you sure you are going dressed like that?" Mum interrupted.

"Yeah, Mum." I glanced at my friends and for the first time noticed that they were all wearing fancy,

expensive clothing. I frowned slightly. I don't need nice fancy clothes. A t-shirt and pair of jeans are all I

need. Evans was extraordinarily overdressed. She wore completely designer clothing, mainly black and

leather with a frilled top. She did look pretty decent. I ushered them back to the fireplace and one by one

we began to Floo to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley is one of my favourite magic places. The shops sold just about anything a muggleborn wizard

could dream of. From broomsticks to owls to wands and robes. The first time I visited I had wished I had

eight more pairs of eyes. It still doesn't cease to blow my mind. Of course it is hidden from Muggles. Lily

and Marlene walked past _Flourish and Blotts_ without a second glance. I hesitated because it was one of my

personal favourites store wise. "Sirius where are we going?" I called to my mate.

"Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour," he turned his head back to me, "we are going to figure out how to

best split up." I nodded, it made sense. I have no need to go to a Quidditch equipment store and Lily

probably can't read... so it would make no sense if we spent twice the amount of time shopping instead of

pretending to like each other seeing as we are somehow friends. According to Mum at least, I still can't

stand Evans.

When we reached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour my jaw dropped there were witches and wizards

everywhere, it was a popular place on a warm August afternoon.

"Now what?" Remus asked, "there's no way there will be room for eight of us."

"Unless we want to wait around for fifteen bajillion hours." Peter said sighing.

"Well..." Mary looked over to Lily and Marlene and Sirius.

"_No_." Evans said glaring. "That's not fair."

"What?" I whispered at Alice.

"She wants Sharp-ears to use her _family name_ to butt us in front of the line and get us a table." She

whispered back.

"Well that's a brilliant idea! I'm dying for ice cream!" I whisper shouted.

"Not for Lily, she believes it's abusing her family name."

"She does it enough already, it won't _kill_ her to do it a bit more." I argued.

"She said no." Alice replied with finality. I shrugged. I guess it was one thing to flaunt in front of

classmates and another to flaunt in front of the whole wizarding world.

"Marlene? Please?" Mary looked over and grabbed Peter's hand (which he turned beet red at), "look, Peter

is going to fade away if you don't get him his ice cream fix." She called out dramatically waving Peter's

arm with hers.

"Yes! Oh, oh! The light is fading! James, mate, remember to enjoy that ice cream if I don't make it! Do it

for me!" Peter cried out slowly dropping to his knees.

Evans didn't look impressed, which meant I had to play along, "Merlin, anything for _you! _But seeing as the

line hasn't moved in forever, we might have to rely on _Remus_ to enjoy his ice cream for the both of us!"

"Fine! I'll cheat. But you owe me." Marlene snapped, "blast, shut up before I hex you into smithereens!"

Peter jumped back up and gave a whoop. As she held her wand up and started pushing through the crowd

yelling, "Make way, watch your step! Mckinnion coming through! Daughter of the successful and rich Auror

Mckinnion!" She cleared a path to the front counter and got us a table and our ice cream. She grumbled

and sat down glaring at us, "I expect a ton of _decent_ presents for my birthday."

Alice grinned and continue licking her ice cream winking at Marlene. "Patches you have done well."

Remus laughed and did the same. "Now who's shopping where?" He asked with a mouthful of ice cream.

His was mint flavoured.

"I need to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Gambol and Japes." Lily stated.

"Blimey, Lil I'm definitely going with you if you come to Sugarplum's and Broomstix also!" Sirius chirped

clapping his hands when Lily nodded.

"I'm going back to _Flourish and Blott's_." Alice announced looking at me.

"I'm coming with you." Was the automatic reply.

"Make that three." Remus spoke up. "Should we just buy everyone's textbooks while we are there?"

"Yes, please!" Mary said looking relieved and she handed over a handful of galleons. Peter did as well.

"Pete and I are going to Malkin's we both need new robes."

"Well that leaves me..." Marlene looked around. "I'll go with Sharp-ears. I could use a _new _broom." I

shook my head. She already has a Nimbus 150. I don't think they get much better... Unless the Nimbus

160 is already out. That could be a possibility.

We separated ways as we left the parlour. I couldn't help but look back at Lily and Sirius laughing away

with one another. My gut twisted and suddenly eating all that ice cream didn't seem like a good idea. I

shook my head and turned back to Remus and Alice who were discussing which book (if in the hands of

Muggles) would be turned into a movie.

"I think the Tales of Beetle and Bard would be good. It would be like another one of those American

Disney movies. But better." Remus said.

"No. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is more likely." Alice replied.

"Why?" Remus questioned.

"Because it is informative, interesting and could easily be considered as a work of fiction where the Tales

of Beetle and Bard everyone would be like what is this? It's like that storybook that no one read to me

while growing up. It's not nearly as practical."

"I have to agree with Alice, mate." I said.

Remus growled, "James!"

"Sorry, mate. Being Muggleborn myself I totally understand what Alice is saying." I shrugged.

"Whatever. One of these days a muggle will get ahold of both of them and then we will see that I was right

all along."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm going to go get the Charms and Potion textbooks." Alice said turning into a

isle of the the bookstore. "Remember only Pointedtooth, Peter, and us three need textbooks." Because

everyone else had special edition copies. Courtesy of their _parents_.

"I'll get Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts textbooks," I headed down the isle.

"That leaves me with Herbology and History of Magic," Remus made a face and kept walking.

My eyes gazed upon the titles, furiously scanning the shelves. Wizarding books have always been my

favourite. The Monster Book of Monsters were in an iron cage, and one snapped at me as I passed. The

shelves are tall as the eye could see, and every shape and size too. Death omens, trickery, jinxes, flying,

invisibility. You name if Flourish and Blotts have it.

"You coming?" A voice spoke up from behind me.

I turned to see Alice grinning at me, "Do I have to?"

"Unfortunately yes, it's almost time for us to meet up with everyone."

"Merlin, _fine_." I stood up and grabbed the textbooks I was supposed to find. And followed Alice to the

front.

We paid for the books and joined Remus outside to walk to the Leaky Cauldron. I wasn't paying much

attention. The sky was blue and the sun was bright, I didn't want to go back to school, not just yet. I

spotted Evans and Mckinnion right away, as they were hovering above everyone by about three feet. On

new shiny brooms. Which was completely normal.

"Ho! Howler! Look what we got!" Marlene cried out and waved frantically.

Alice's eyes had widened, "but that's not possible! Those don't come out for another two months!"

My eyes narrowed and I adjusted my glasses to read the fine print. Nimbus 160. Who guessed it? "I know

right! Isn't it just brilliant?" Sirius whooped running over to us. "The manager recognized Lily and he gave

them his prototypes. They were supposed to be for promoting, but I guess he realized that the two best

flyers of Hogwarts would promote them much better than he would and gave the for half price!" Sirius

practically squealed like a little girl.

"I thought you needed a broom?" I asked Sirius.

"I do, Lily bought me the one she's riding." He nodded watching them to loop-de-loops and barrel-rolls in the air.

"What?" Why would she do that?

"Yeah, the manager would only give them to us if Lily bought them so she did and said she would give it to

me if she could have the first spin." Sirius explained.

"No _bloody_ way! Is she stupid?"

"No, she just has her favourite broom that she would never give up, hell I think she sleeps with it."

"But she would just give you a freaking broom that, even at half price, would cost three times as much as

my freaking house (Sirius winced at that) because she has one that she _coddles _with at night?" I shook

my head in disbelief.

"Well, blimey, yeah. Why can't you get it through your thick skull that she does have a soul?" Sirius looked

at me.

I had no answer for that. In my mind, Evans has always been this enemy that I must prove is no match

for me. She's this bully who doesn't know when to stop and she certainly doesn't care that the rest of us

aren't nearly as well prepared for as she is, not all of us get waited on all the freaking time.

"Sirius!" Evans called out doing one last spin and then landing gracefully into a light jog to catch us. "Help

us win the Cup one last time." She winked. "It's a pretty fine broom, if I do say so myself."

"Not quite like yours," Sirius winked back (I shuddered).

"Nothing can quite compare to my brilliant piece of wood." Her hand flew to her hair and she ran it

through the red mess.

"Of course not."

"Drinks are on me," she said and walked into Leaky Cauldron with Marlene and Mary.

Sirius turned back to me, "I really don't see your problem. Yeah she makes fun of everyone, but I do to

and you don't_ royally_ hate my guts."

"She just drives me crazy!" I snapped, "Although, free drinks are my cup of tea."

"More like, Butterbeer or Firewhiskey."

"Let's go with Butterbeer."

**Love it, hate it, think its OOC, (it should be a bit considering I flipped their lives upside down but..) so I continue? Or give up on it? Leave a review or pm me I might get back to you within six months ;)**

**until next time, **

**the oblivious nerd**


End file.
